Datapad
|Longueur= |Largeur= |Hauteur= |Matériau= |Fabrication= |Destruction= |Usage=Rechercher, consulter, sauvegarder et supprimer des informations |Lieu= |Affiliation= |Propriétaires= }}Un datapad était un petit appareil électronique dans lequel étaient contenues des informations diverses. Il possédait un écran et pouvait projeter des hologrammes. Apparitions *"Intermission 1" — Star Wars Aventures 12 *''Forces du Destin : Le pouvoir du courage'' *''Catalyseur : A Rogue One Novel'' *''Star Wars : Forces du Destin — Ahsoka & Padmé'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 2: L'Élu 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 3: L'Élu 3'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 8: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 9: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 3'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 11: La Règle des Cinq 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 13: Mers de Feu 1'' *''Kanan 5 : Le dernier Padawan 5'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : La Fuite'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Piège'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Vol'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *"Trouble Again" — Star Wars Aventures 9 *''Morts ou vifs'' *''Soulèvement Rebelle'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' *''Thrawn 3'' *"Bottleneck" — The Rise of the Empire *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' (manga) *''Au Service de l'Empire'' *''Battlefront : Twilight Company'' *''Les Aventures d'Ezra'' *''Des Rebelles dans les rangs'' *''Justice Impériale'' *''L'Académie Secrète'' * **Saison 1 ***Le Cadet impérial ***Le Jour de l'Empire **Saison 2 ***Les Commandants perdus ***Toujours par deux ils vont **Saison 3 ***La Taupe **Saison 4 ***Au Nom de la Rébellion ***L'Âme Sœur ***L'Assaut des rebelles ***Mission de sauvetage ***Les Loups ***Les Loups et le passage ***À la croisée des mondes ***Le dernier espoir *''Star Wars : Forces du Destin — Hera'' *''Thrawn : Alliances'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Rogue One 4'' * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' *''Princesse Leia 1'' *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 3'' *''Dark Vador 7: Ombres et Mensonges 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 3: Aphra 3'' *''Docteur Aphra Annuel 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 14: Hiérarchisation 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 15: Hiérarchisation 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 20: Un Plan Catastrophique 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 21: Un Plan Catastrophique 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 23: Un Plan Catastrophique 4'' *"La Survie de Shu-Torun" * *''Cible mouvante'' * *''Riposte'' *''Star Wars : Insurrection'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' *''Baroud d'honneur'' *''Liens du Sang'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *"High Noon on Jakku" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *''Avant le Réveil'' *''Poe Dameron 17: Histoires de Guerre 1'' *''Poe Dameron 23: La Légende Retrouvée 4'' *''Forces du Destin : Les Chroniques de Rey'' *''Poe Dameron Annuel 2'' * **Saison 1 ***Une station sous assaut *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *"Rules of the Game" — Canto Bight *"Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing" — Canto Bight *"The Wine in Dreams" — Canto Bight *"The Ride" — Canto Bight *Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman jeunesse) *''Les Derniers Jedi 1'' *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Drôle d'Oiseau !"" — Star Wars Aventures 5 }} Sources *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' * * Notes et références Catégorie:Stockages de données